Pokemon Solar Advanced Generation
by PCUSPARD
Summary: The ponies of Equestria venture into the world of Pokémon in search for a new world in replacement of their old one. *Takes place during ORAS*
1. Episode 1

**Hey everybody, it's Pcuspard! If you've been following my work, you would've noticed nearly all of my stories, are Kamen Rider-Hyperdimension Neptunia crossovers. However, before I transfered from Fimfiction to Fanfiction, _I wrote MLP stories on there so I guess as my swan song to the site, I decided to port the story here. I really only made about six chapters, I don't think it's very good, but hey, if you have a way I can improve it, then by all means, tell me! I love hearing what you guys have to say about my stuff, it helps me get better, either way, let's begin!_**

* * *

My name, is Brendan. I am ten years old, and have just moved to Littleroot Town. I've done all that I have into settling in, getting my clock into order, taking a potion out of your PC, and I even met this nice girl named May. Though what I didn't know, or begin to understand is what happened when I saw Professor Birch being chased by a Poochyena.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Quickly my boy! Grab one of those Poke Balls, and help me!" The professor shouted as he kept running away from the Poochyena. He pointed to the briefcase, which I opened. I saw three Pokeballs, one with a Treecko, one with a Mudkip and-

"What in tarnation is goin' on here?!" I was clueless. It didn't sound like the professor's voice, and from what I know, May wasn't around. I kept on looking around wondering what was going on. Confused, I picked up the Torchic's ball and threw it to release the Pokemon. However, the Torchic immediately walked towards me. "Phew! Thanks partner! Ah didn't even know where Ah was. Actually, where am Ah?" The Torchic asked me.

"Look, I guess I'll explain later Torchic, but right now we need to battle!" I said trying to show her the Poochyena.

"Why tha hay do y'all want me to do that?"

"Please, that professor over there needs help, and we need to fight it off!"

"Alright fine, this be quick with my Applebuck."

"Your what?!" I questioned as the Torchic turned her backside towards the Poochyena and try to kick it, only for her to fall on her face.

"What?! I can't Applebuck! Do you know any attacks?" She asked me.

"Uh, use Scratch?" I said questionably. Torchic then got up to Poochyena and scratched it until Poochyena fainted.

"Why thank you my boy. I think we should go back to my lab." Professor Birch told me.

"Okay then, Torchic return." I said getting ready to return the Pokemon to her Pokeball.

"What, no! Ah'm not goin' back in there. Ah can walk by myself." Torchic said as the three of us walked back to Professor Birch's lab.

Awaiting us was May. "Hey you two! Where have you guys been?"

"How many more of you hoomans are there?" Torchic asked me. To this May was surprised.

"B-B-Brendan! Either I've gone deaf or that Torchic just talked!" May shouted, moving father away from me and the Torchic.

"Since I can hear you, it has to be the latter. For some reason, even though Professor Birch can't hear her, for some reason we can." I answered as May began to calm down.

"I-I see."

"Why is everypony so surprised that Ah can talk?" the Torchic shouted.

"Every[b]pony[/b]?" Both May and I repeated.

"Yeah, why, is that not what you say here?" Torchic responded.

"Not at all actually, we are humans. It would even be proper for you, seeing as how you're a Torchic, and we have Ponytas here, but no ponies." May said.

"A Tor-what?" The Torchic asked. It was at this point where May and I began to explain what a Torchic was, the world we live in where all the animals are replaced by Pokemon. Torchic also told us about the world she originally came from.

"Okay, so, from what I heard in your story about how you're from a world filled with magical talking ponies, there are two questions. Why and how?" I said after her explanation. "How did you get to Hoenn?"

"And why are you here and not another location?" May finished.

"Well to be completely honest you two, Ah'm not completely sure. It all happened so fast and quickly, Ah can't remember." She said as she began to look down at the ground.

"Maybe traveling around Hoenn could possibly give you an answer!" May explained. "Possibly, around Hoenn there are friends of yours around here! And we'd know by if we are able to hear their voices."

"That does sound like a good idea, and I have wanted to go on a Journey since I moved here." I said thinking aloud.

"So what do you say, are you in Torchic?" May asked.

After Torchic thought about it for a while she decided. "Ya know, what's the harm? Ah'm in too!" She said.

"Alright! I'll go find Dad again and get Pokedexes and some Poke Balls so we can head out-" May said before Torchic interrupted.

"Now, simmer down! If we're gonna be goin' on this here journey, we need to get acquainted. Name's Applejack." Applejack told us.

"I'm Bredan, I guess I'm your trainer." I said.

"And I'm May." She told Applejack.

"Well it's good to meet y'all but we should best prepare to get goin'." Applejack finished.

May went off to go get Professor Birch to get the supplies we needed in order to start our Pokemon journey. Once May came back and we both said our goodbyes to our parents, we both left for Route 101. For some reason, May brought two Poke balls with her, most-likely being the Treecko and Mudkip in the other Poke Balls. And so, the three of us began our journey, with goals and missions we had to accomplish, as the journey begins.


	2. Episode 2

After we made it through Route 101 and Oldale Town, we began to hear some noises on Route 102.

"Hello~, Anypony home? Golly, there should be somepony around here that can talk to me aside these raccoons! Or this pink caterpillars!" A voice said.

"Uh, Applejack, do you think that may be one of your friends?" I asked her, on my shoulder.

"It's gotta be. Ah'd remember her voice anywhere. That's Pinkie Pie." She told us.

As the 3 of us got closer to "Pinkie Pie" as Applejack called her, we both then noticed something. "That's a Lotad!" We both shouted.

"A what?" Applejack responded.

"A Lotad, a Water-Grass type Pokemon common in these areas. I think that I catch it." I said holding out my Poké Ball.

Apparently, Pinkie Pie heard us and ran towards us. "I'd recognize that voice anywhere! Applejack is that you?!"

"Yes Pinkie, it's me. Do you know where the others are?" Applejack asked getting off my shoulder.

"Sadly no. Though I did sense Fluttershy past this city coming up." Pinkie said pointing towards Petalburg City.

"That's where my dad works!" I shouted.

"What do you mean Brendan?" May asked.

"My dad's the Gym Leader of Petalburg City!"

"So that's where your Pa is? I was wonderin' where he was since he wasn't at yer house." Applejack said.

"So let's go Brendy! Petalburg's waiting for us!" Pinkie Pie said jumping and hitting the button on the Poké Ball in my hand. After a while of shaking the ball stays closed, meaning that Pinkie Pie the Lotad is now my Pokémon.

"That was so unfair! How come you got to catch her?" May exclaimed at me.

"Calm down, she just kinda jumped in my Poké Ball! I honestly didn't catch her!" I said as innocently as possible.

"Hmph, fine. But once we get to Petalburg Woods, I get first capture, deal?"

"Deal. Anyways let's go!"

[hr]

May and I eventually got to my Dad's Gym. As we walked inside not only did we see a dojo-like quality, along with my dad himself.

"Hm? Well if it isn't Brendan! So your all finished moving in?" Dad asked me.

"Yeah, Dad, we've seemed to move in quite nicely. By the way, this is my friend, May." I said pointing to May. "We're on a journey together."

"I never knew your dad was a Gym Leader!" May said shockingly.

"Half of our family consists of Gym Leaders. I see you also have some Pokémon with you." Dad said as he looked at my belt with Applejack's and Pinkie's Pokéballs.

"Looks like your trying to be a trainer like me! Have you thought about the Pokémon League?" Dad asked me.

"I haven't exactly thought about it to be honest, though I think it sounds like a good idea for training tons of Pokémon!" I said with a smirk.

"Then it's settled!" May shouted with glee.

"If you're going to challenge the League, then I recommend Rustboro City's Gym. Eventually you will fight me, but that will be for when you get stronger. By the way, I think that a trainer with green hair named Wally just left when you arrived. I actually helped him catch a Ralts!"

"That's actually a pretty rare Pokémon around Route 102!" May and I both exclaimed.

"Yep! If you hurry now you may be able to catch up to him!"

"Okay Dad! I'll see you later! Especially once I get stronger!" I said as May and I run outside to Route 104 to catch up with this, Wally.

[hr]

"Okay Ralts, I-I know you can do it! Use Psywave!" Wally said attacking an Azurill in the grass. "Okay, I think now I just through my Poké Ball and hya!" He said as he through the ball. After it brought the Azurill into the ball, it shook three times and stayed closed, otherwise meaning, that Azurill was his. "We did it Ralts! We caught a Pokémon all on our own!" Wally shouted in excitement as he and Ralts jumped for joy.

"He looks like a bigger rookie than you Brendan!" Applejack said as it got Wally's attention.

"Well we are just starting out, wait, wh-who said that? I kinda saw both of you behind me but neither of you talked." Wally said.

"Ralts, Ralts." His Ralts replied equally confused.

"My name's Brendan."

"And I'm May."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Wally."

"Apparently you can hear them talk as well. I don't know why but for some reason we're able to understand some of our Pokémon." I said.

"Surprisingly enough, I can't understand my Mudkip through speech." May said while scratching her head.

"Neither can I with Ralts." Wally said. Just then a wild Wingull attacked May and grabbed Treecko's Poké Ball.

"Oh no! I have to get that Pokémon back!" May shouted as she ran after the Wingull.

"I'm gonna help you guys!" Wally said.

"Alright, let's go after her!" I said as we ran after May inside Petalburg Woods.


	3. Episode 3

Our heroes race through Route 104 into the Petalburg Woods to find Treecko.

"Alright, I think we should split up. If we go in different directions we'll be able to cover more ground." May said. "You come on out too Marsh'ems!" She shouted as Mudkip came out of his Poké Ball.

"Let's help out as well guys!" I said as Applejack and Pinkie came out of their Balls.

"You as well." Wally mumbled in a sickly tone as Ralts and Azurill came out of their Balls.

I went over by the ledges to see if Treecko was there.

"Ah should be able to smell him. 'Fore Ah was caught in that there Poké Ball, I was able to talk with Treecko for a while beforehand."

"So is that Treecko one of us AJ?" Pinkie asked as she looked in some bushes while being shooed by Poocheyna.

"No he's a normal Pokémon like Mudkip, Ralts or Azurill. Either way Ah can't smell him here. Maybe we should look over to where Wally is."

"Good idea. Let's go!" I said as we began walking away. Before that Pinkie was stopped by something.

"Pinkie Pie, is that really you?" the voice asked as we looked back.

"Yeppers! The one and only, Pinkameana Diane Pie! Why do you ask? Hey you sound familiar!" She said looking towards the bush.

"Pinkie Pie, Applejack, I'm so glad you two are alright!" The voice said jumping onto my Lotad and Torchic. Ironically, the voice was a Shroomish.

"A Shroomish eh?" I said holding up my Pokédex.

{Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokémon. Shroomish is mild tempered and inhabits piles of rotting leaves inside of forests.}

"Sure doesn't seem mild tempered to me." I said closing it.

"Oh my! He's huge!" Fluttershy mumbled to Applejack and Pinkie.

"Don't worry Fluttershy! Brendy's a nice human. We've been traveling with him for a small while and he's really nice, but studious like Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said as Applejack agreed.

"Oh well if your like Twilight, I'm glad I was able to meet you, and thank you for taking care of my friends." Fluttershy smiled at me.

"Heh, heh, no problem. Anyways, Fluttershy, I was wondering if you wanted to join us on our team. We're out to defeat the Pokémon League in order to become champions of Hoenn. What do you say?" I asked her. After some time she eventually decided.

"Yes. It'll be nice to be around friends." She smiled as I tapped her forehead with the Poké Ball. After 3 shakes and some small stars Fluttershy the Shroomish was officially my Pokémon.

"Okay Fluttershy come on out! We still need to find Treecko." I said as the Shroomish came out of her ball as the four of us began looking around.

* * *

 **Wally's POV**

As Ralts, Azurill and I began looking for Treecko we actually met up with a researcher on the way here.

"Excuse me, young boy. Have you seen a Pokémon called Shroomish? I really love that Pokémon!" the researcher asked me.

"Hey Wally! Any luck?" Brendan said with his Torchic, Lotad and new Shroomish.

"Um not yet Brendan. Excuse me sir have you seen a Treecko around here. My friend's Poké Ball got taken as we were walking on Route 104." As the researcher thought long and hard. some spotlights showed up in front of us as two humans and a Pokémon appeared.

"Prepare for trouble, from the land up high!"

"In the sea below, a nasty surprise!"

"And evil as old as the land you see."

"Underneath lies our destiny!"

"Discord, that's ME!"

"To announce the evils, of love and care."

"Lovely, charming villains are here!"

"Courtney."

"Hmph, Matt!"

"And Discord are the names! Pa!"

"Wherever there's peace in the universe..."

"Team Terra"

"Will be there!"

"To make everything worse!"

"Torkoal!"

"Clamperl!"

"Who the heck are you?!" Brendan shouts.

"Didn't you hear kid? We are Team Terra. A group that does as we please." Courtney replied with a stoic expression.

"Now Mr. Professor, hand over those Devon Parts, or this Treecko here won't be doin' so hot!" Matt said as he smirked. At this time the Torkoal was threatening Treecko with a small Ember to get it to cooperate.

"How could you?!" May screamed running over to us.

"Flamethrower, Torkoal." Courtney commanded. As such Torkoal released a Flamethrower attack at her as she grabbed Marsh'em's Poké Ball.

"Marsh'ems, Water Gun!" May shouted as Mudkip did just that.

"We got your back!" Matt shouted as he got his Poliwag out."Clamperl you use Water Pulse!" As Poliwag attacked, Pinkie and Applejack were helping Treecko get away from the duo as his Shroomish stared at the Meowth named Discord on top of the ledge.

"How could you Discord?", she said in a very small mumble.

"Treecko's safe! Pinkie use Razor Leaf! Fluttershy use Seed Bomb!" Brendan ordered. While Pinkie Pie had no problems with attacking, Fluttershy was just frozen there. "Fluttershy, are you alright?" As soon as Brendan asked this, she snapped back into reality as she fired an incredibly strong Seed Bomb. As such the entirety of Team Terra was stuck with each other.

As Treecko and I stared helplessly as Brendan and May battled, we realized we couldn't stay in fear anymore! We had to help them!

"AJ, use Flamethrower!"

"Marsh'ems, use Water Gun!"

"Treecko use Mega Drain!"

As Treecko's Mega Drain made the team even more weak, the combined water and fire blasted them away from Petalburg Woods!

"We're blasting off!" Matt screamed as they flew over to Route 116.

"Heh, well well, Wally, you seem to have a pretty good connection with Treecko! I was wondering if you wanted to train him!" May asked as Marsh'em returned to the Poké Ball.

"Well, yes I would! If, that's okay of course." I said shying away.

"Well go ahead! Here's his Poké Ball!" May said tossing it to me.

"Okay Treecko, return." I said as Treecko returned to his Ball. "So I was wondering, May. Would it be alright if I could travel with the two of you. After teaming up with you two in this adventure, I felt like I was getting stronger!"

"Of course! I'm sure Brendan wouldn't mind. Though I think he's in the middle of something- HEY WAIT A MINUTE! He promised me the next capture! That Brendan!" May shouted.

"So Fluttershy, what was up there? Why was there a sudden hesitation with the Seed Bomb?" Brendan asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just, that Meowth. He used to be a close friend of mine. Before I got to this world. But *sigh*, I don't think he wants to be my friend anymore." Fluttershy said looking down at the ground.

Not too far away on Route 116, Discord seems to be looking at the setting sun. "Oh my dear Fluttershy, I am sorry." Discord said with tears in his eyes.

Back inside Petalburg Woods, Brendan continued talking with Fluttershy about Discord. "Fluttershy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Fluttershy shook her head. "It's okay Brendan. Back home, I was known as the Element of Kindness. Yet, a form of kindness is knowing when to set them free. I will move on from this."

"Wow Fluttershy, that seems very grown up of you!" Brendan said surprised.

Fluttershy chuckled in return. "Well I can't just mope through our entire adventure, now can I. Anyways, we should probably catch up to the others now. They'll leave for the next city without us." Fluttershy said as Brendan held her in the warmth of his arms. After a while, The trio eventually managed to get through the Petalburg Woods as the the quest for Brendan's first Gym Battle at Rustboro City as the Journey Continues!


	4. Episode 4

Our heroes have made it out of Petalburg Woods, leading to Rustboro City. For Brendan's first Gym Battle, they are doing some special training to prepare for the first gym.

"Okay Pinkie, I'm gonna have Applejack run after you to raise her speed. I know how fast you could be!" As they both nodded, with Pinkie having a sizable speed from Applejack. However eventually Applejack managed to catch up. "Alright! AJ, keep that speed up and use Fire Spin on yourself!" Applejack activated the Fire Spin while running, mixing it into a bash of fire at a high speed!

"Wow, Applejack knows Flame Charge now! You seem to have some creative ways of training, Brendan!" Wally said as Pinkie began training with Ralts. At the same time, Fluttershy was using Leech Seed on a Substitute of Azurill and Mudkip.

"Alright guys, I think we're ready for Rustboro's Gym! By the way, May, what kind of Gym is Rustboro's? You been in Hoenn longer than I have." I asked her.

"From what I remember from what Dad said, she's a Rock Type Gym Leader with her defensive Nosepass. Are you sure you want to use Applejack? She's not the best match up against a rock type like Nosepass." May asked.

"Don't you worry, May. I got the perfect strategy for taking her on."

"How do you already know of a strategy? You just now heard of what type she uses." Wally asked me.

"Let's just say I had a small amount of experience before I even came to Hoenn." I said winking.

"See, not only did he used to live in Kanto, but his father is a Gym Leader. So he can tell what kind of strategy to use after figuring some things out. Oh! Also she's known for getting a little over confident seeing as how she is the top student at the Trainer School." May answered as we all went to the Rustboro Gym.

* * *

After going through the Gym's interior with tons of fossils dug up ad put on display we got up to the Gym Leader.

"Why hello there. Welcome to the Rustboro Gym. I am its Leader, Roxanne. I haven't seen you from around here." She said to me.

"I'm Brendan from Cerulean City, and I'm here to challenge you to a Gym Battle!"

"Hmph, I accept your challenge, though you look like a greenhorn. Try to last more than a single round." She said cockily. "Amber, could you please act as referee for this match?" She asked the Fossil Digger next to her.

"Yes of course! This will be a 3 on 3 Pokémon battle between Gym Leader Roxanne of Rustboro City, and Challenger Brendan Aquail of Cerulean City. No time limit, the battle will be over when all 3 Pokémon on one side are unable to battle. Only the challenger can make substitutions. Battle begin!"

"Alright Geodude, I require your assistance!" Roxanne shouted releasing Geodude from its Ball.

"Fluttershy, I choose you!" I said as my Shroomish came out of her Ball.

"Geodude, use Rollout!"

"Quick Fluttershy, used Protect to get it to stop!" As Geodude went towards her, she used Protect at the right time, blocking the attack completely. "Now use Leech Seed!" Being so up close to Geodude, my Leech Seed was a direct hit!

"Geodude get out of there! Use Rock Tomb!" Geodude sent tons of rocks down on Fluttershy. She was almost out. I know I have to use one more attack and that Leech Seed is still in effect.

"Fluttershy, end this with Seed Bomb!" I shouted as Fluttershy sent an explosive Seed towards Geodude as it fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle! The winner is Fluttershy the Shroomish!" Amber shouted as Geodude returned to Roxanne's Poké Ball.

"Brendan, I think I'm almost out of energy." Fluttershy said jumping into my arms.

"Don't you worry, I only need one more move and you can get some rest after that. Okay?"

"Okay, I'm ready!" She said jumping out of my arms.

"Kabuto, I require your assistance!" She shouted as Kabuto appeared.

"Fluttershy, use Leech Seed again!" As Fluttershy used the attack, Kabuto bashed intp her, causing her to faint.

"Fluttershy is unable to battle, Kabuto is the winner!" AMber shouted as Fluttershy returned to her Poké Ball.

"Pinkie Pie, I choose you!" I shout as my Lotad appeared.

"Use Water Gun Kabuto!" Roxanne shouted as I did nothing. Pinkie wasn't harmed at all, seeing as how she jumped into it for joy. "Why didn't that do any damage?!"

"Because Pinkie's ability is Water Absorb. This heals her every time she's hit with a Water Type attack!" I said with a smirk. " Now use Mega Drain!" I shouted as Pinkie defeated Kabuto by draining its energy, with Fluttershy's Leech Seed.

"Kabuto is unable to battle. Pinkie the Lotad is the winner!"

"That's two Pokémon out of the way. Only her Nosepass is left." May said watching from the sidelines.

"Nosepass I need you assistance!"

"Pinkie Pie, return!" I said as Pinkie returned to her Ball. "Applejack I choose you!"

"Never expected you to give up after two wins! This is already finished!" Roxanne shouted in a cocky tone.

"Hmph." I said as I put my glasses on. "You're the top student at the Trainer School correct?" I asked as she nodded. "Then you should know that as a Gym Leader, type match ups aren't always everything. Applejack, raise your speed by running around Nosepass using Flame Charge!" As AJ used Flame Charge to raise her speed, Nosepass had no idea how to counter it. "Now jump! And land on Nosepass with your talons!" Applejack jumped and attacked with her talons as she began to shimmer in a blue light.

"Applejack is evolving!" May shouted as the Torchic grew arms and inverted the colors and grew a bit taller. Otherwise known as Combusken!

{Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokémon. Combusken is the evolved form of Torchic. As a Fighting Pokémon, it has the ability to breath raging fire from its beak and to unleash high-powered kicks.}

"Interesting! Applejack, use Double Kick!" I shouted as Applejack landed her first kick and then landed another as that caused Nosepass to faint.

"Nosepass is unable to battle! The round goes to Applejack the Combusken. And the winner is Brendan Aquail the Challenger!" Amber shouted as Nosepass returned to its Ball.

"Excellent job AJ! I knew you could do it!" I said as I hugged my new Combusken.

"Wow! It's almost like he knew Applejack would evolve!" Wally said as he and May ran up to me.

"Good job, Brendan. If you keep battling like that, then I'm sure you'll be able win the Hoenn League! Take this Stone Badge as proof of you defeating me." She said handing me the Stone Badge as Pinkie, Fluttershy and Applejack looked at it before I put it in my Badge Case.

"That's one down, seven more to go!" I said as the three of us left.

"We should head back to Route 104. The closest Gym is Dewford's Gym in Dewford Town." May said looking at her PokéNav. Plus.

And so, our heroes after gaining the Stone Badge are on their way to Dewford Town as the Journey Continues!


	5. Episode 5

As the night arrives on Route 116, 3 people were trying to get out of a tree, well two per-say.

"Courtney, we have to get that Devon Scope before the other teams!" Matt yelled up at the tree.

"What are you even doing up there?" Discord asked down below with Matt.

"Brendan Aquail, Cerulean City, one badge obtained, strength to beat a Torkoal six levels above newly evolved Torchic, [i][color=#be4343]-Beginning Analysis-[/color][/i]"

"Oh man, I hate when she gets like this." Matt said irritated. Discord only raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Whatever could be the matter here?"

"Whenever she gets like this, this is what we focus on for the next who knows how long." Matt said pointing to Courtney.

"Either way we have to focus on those Devon Goods. We have to get to them before the other teams do." Discord said in a thinking tone.

"PERFECT! If we can get the other Teams to those Devon Goods, then Brendan Aqauil will be there, since he's a goodie-good, and then I'll be able to **_analyze_** him and his data. It'll be a win-win for all of us!" Courtney screeched as thunder roared in the night.

* * *

After Brendan's Gym Battle against Roxanne to earn the Stone Badge, our heroes decide to go towards Dewford Town for Brendan's second gym battle. Unfortunately our heroes get sidetracked by the researcher they saw in Petalburg Woods.

"Hello children! Do you remember me?" the researcher asked in a rushed voice.

"Well, yes. We just saw you a day ago. Petalburg Woods isn't that big." May said.

"Indeed true. I managed to get the Devon Parts to Mr. Stone and they got upgraded."

"So why are you panting?" Brendan asked.

"Because these members of Team Magma took them from me."

"Do you think it was Courtney from before?" Wally asked him.

"No, it was a man. No purple hair in sight."

"Hm where did they run?"

"Onto route 116. Through there and to the cave to Verdanturf Town." He said pointing to the outskirts of town.

"Okay guys let's go!" Brendan said as they left. As the three ran towards the cave, Wally began to stur up a conversation.

"You know this could actually be some good training for Ralts."

"Really? Why's that?" Brendan asked.

"Well, I feel a good way to train my team is by pitting them against what they are weak against so they can grow a resistance to it. Matt's Frillish is part Ghost type so I could build up a resistance now."

"Huh, that sounds a lot like when you used Applejack against Roxanne's Nosepass." May replied.

"Yeah, I based it off of that battle because Applejack seemed to have built up a resistance to rock type attacks which caused Applejack to evolve into a Combusken. I think that maybe I could have Ralts grow his Psychic and Fairy type movesets." Wally answered as Brendan nodded.

"That's a smart idea. Well time to give those two the one two again!"

"Right!" The other two shouted as they sped up.

* * *

"Prepare for trouble, from the land up high!"

"In the sea below, a nasty surprise!"

"And evil as old as the land you see."

"Underneath lies our destiny!"

"Discord, that's ME!"

"To denounce the evils, of love and care."

"Lovely, charming villains are here!"

"Courtney."

"Hmph, Matt!"

"And Discord are the names! Pa!"

"Wherever there's peace in the universe...

"Team Terra"

"Will be there!"

"To make everything worse!"

"Torkoal!"

"Clamperl!"

"We expected as much!" Brendan shouted as Pinkie and Fluttershy appeared at his sides.

"We heard from the researchers that you were here, and we just can't stay away!" May smirked as Mudkip arrived at her side.

"Clamperl is all mine!" Wally said as Ralts and Treecko began their attack.

 _"Those fools will keep those kids busy as we make off with the equipment!"_

"Pinkie, hit 'em with your best BubbleBeam! You use Venoshock Fluttershy!"

"Use Iron Defense to block it!" Courtney said with a quiet voice.

"You're open! Mudkip use Mud Shot!" May shouted from behind as Mudkip attacked Torkoal from behind.

"You think you can take Clamperl on with your measly Psychic type, Shrimp! Use Shadow Ball!" Matt said aiming at Ralts.

"Use Bullet Seed to block it, Treecko!" Treecko blocked it as Ralts began to shine. "This was what I hoped for, now use Charge Beam!" Wally shouted as Ralts fired the Charge Beam and began to glow. Ralts's head ornament doubled and the green hair grew and grew a bit taller.

"Kirlia!" The Pokémon roared, as May got out her Pokédex.

{Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon, and the evolved form of Ralts. Kirlia is able to sense the feelings of its Trainer, and when it becomes happy, it will start to dance.}

"Amazing. Wally! Kirlia should have a wider movset than before! Try having him use a Ghost Type move!" May shouted.

"O-Okay! Kirlia, use Shadow Ball!" Wally shouted as Kirlia fired off a Shadow Ball defeating Clamperl.

"Clamperl! You damn cheater! Pokémon shouldn't evolve in battle!" Matt said as he stood back.

"Sorry, Matt, but them's the breaks!" Wally said joining us against Courtney.

"One more Venoshock, Flutters!"

"IRON DEFENSE! I've almost calculated his style of battle!"

"That defense strategy won't work! Mudkip finish Torkoal off with Mud Shot!" May shouted as Mudkip glowed a bright white light.

"That was not part of my well organized plan!" Courtney shouted as she began to lose her mind.

{Marshtomp, the Mud Fish Pokémon, is the evolved form of Mudkip. Its body is enclosed in a membrane allowing it to live on land. Its lower body is well developed, so it's capable of walking on two legs.}

"Amazing! Marshtomp! Use Muddy Water!" May shouted as Marshtomp fired off a Muddy Surf and washed out Courtney and her Torkoal.

"Well that settles that." May said as she nuzzled her Marshtomp as Pinkie and Fluttershy jumped in Brendan's arms.

"I feel like there was supposed to be more to it though." Wally said as Kirlia danced alongside Treecko.

"I felt like we did miss something." Brendan said while thinking back.

May however decided to cheer them up. "Come on you two! So we may have missed something or maybe we didn't. We don't know what it is, so let's forget it and move on! Dewford Town is calling our names!"

And so, after giving Team Terra another defeat, the three move on with new evolutions in tow.

* * *

 _"Brendan Aquail, I shall be watching you for a long while, good sir."_

As The Journey Continues...


	6. Episode 6

After our heroes finished up their business at the cave by Rustboro City, our heroes begin their journey towards Dewford Town, however, when they get there, they realize they forgot an important factor.

"How are we supposed to get there?!" the three shouted as the thre of them just sat on the sand of Route 104.

"Well, I would say we could use our water types, but Marshtomp, Azurill, and Pinkie don't know Surf." Brendan said thinking of a complete solution.

"Um, maybe I could be of service?" A lady asked us. When we saw her, we saw she was tall, had tan skin, and was in a maid's out fit with a large amount of red and a small amount of blue.

"Sure, but who are you?" I asked as I almost seemed drawn to the lady.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I am Celeste Eonas. I originally grew up on Southern Island south of Slateport." She said bowing to us.

"I'm Brendan, and they are my friends, May, and Wally!" Brendan said introducing the three of them.

"Nice to meet you, Brendan, May and Wally. Now anyways, my friend should be here any minute so we can get to Dewford." Celeste said as we waited another second. Suddenly though, a giant Wailord appeared out in the ocean! "Excellent timing Lorry! Come on, we need to get to Dewford, South of here." Celeste told her as we all sat on Wailord. "So, why are you all going to Dewford?"

"We're going so I can challenge the Gym Leader." Brendan said as he prepared his belt after scanning Wailord with the ORAS Pokédex.

"All three of you?" Celeste asked us.

"No, just Brendan. I'm his manager!" May said in a prideful manner as Wally and I sighed.

"'Self proclaimed'. I'm going because I'm trying to get stronger in my own way." Wally said looking at his Kirlia's PokéBall.

"Interesting. Maybe I could come with you guys on your journey? I'm not exactly a trainer, but I've got many Pokémon friends around Hoenn." Celeste said looking up at the sky.

"Sure, why not? Just like what we said with Wally, the more, the merrier!" Brendan said as the four of us arrived in Dewford towards the Gym.

* * *

As we entered the Gym, we awaited darkness.

"Ahh!" Celeste shrieked as Brendan's back got a small bit heavier.

"Y-you don't seem to like dark places, do you Celeste?" Brendan and Wally asked.

"I have no idea how my little sister is able to put up with this!" Celeste shrieked hiding behind Brendan.

"Oi, look!" May shouted pointing to the green lights on the straight pathway. "These should be switches to turn the lights on!" She said as she stepped on one of them as the lights revealed that it was a weight-lifting gym area. But just as Celeste began to calm down, May stepped off and the lights went too.

"It looks like we'll just have to walk around them seeing as how tredmills stop us from going straight." I said solving this puzzle. The four of them moved around the sides of the Gym and made their way to the Gym Leader.

"Yo, I'm Brawly! Gym Leader of Dewford Town! I'm surprised you guys managed to figure out my puzzle! I'm pretty sure I heard some lady shrieking back there.

"Um, yes, some lady." Celeste said looking to the side.

"Anyways, Brawly I am here to challenge you and get my second badge!" Brendan said grabbing his PokéBalls.

"Alright then, let's do this two on two, the first one to knock out 2 Pokémon is the winner!"

"That's fine with me! Let the battle begin!" Brendan shouted as the field was prepared.

"Alright Meditite! It's time to work out!" Brawly shouted releasing his Fighting Psychic Pokémon.

"If that's how we're starting, Applejack! I choose you!" I said calling my Fire Fighting Pokémon.

"Let's get to work." Applejack said as the battle began.

"Oh, Applejack, please be careful." Celeste said under her breath.

"Meditite, use Bulk Up to raise your stats!" Brawly said as Meditite stood in a fighting stance.

"Not like that'll get through! Applejack, use your ability to your advantage and get him with Ariel Ace!" Brendan shouted as Applejack got faster and her claws glowed a shiny silver as AJ attacked, knocking out Meditite.

"Wow, already!? I heard about you from Roxanne, I guess she wasn't lying when she said you were good!"

"Thanks, but it's all the work of my partners, I just call out the attacks." I said petting Applejack.

"Yer too modest sometimes, ya know that?" Applejack smirked.

"Well, let's see if you can beat my main!" Brawly said bringing out his last Pokémon.

That Pokémon was a bit pudgy with a dirty yellow color.

{]Makuhita, the Guts Pokémon. Makuhita never gives up, always getting back on its feet no matter how many times it's knocked over. Each time rising to its feet builds up energy in its body.}

"A Makuhita eh? Interesting." I said putting on my glasses. "Calculations and planning is key to any kind of battle. And what kind of battle would it be with the complete opposite! Pinkie I choose you!"

As my Lotad appears, the two Pokémon stare at each other as in a sumo match as it begins with the two running towards each other. Surprisingly Pinkie had a pinkish glow around her as she headbutted into Makuhita.

"What?! Was that a Zen Headbutt?!" Brawly and Brendan shouted at the same time. May however scanned Pinkie with her Pokedex before the light left.

{Lombre, the Jolly Pokémon. Lombre is the evolved form of Lotad. Primarily a nocturnal creature, it is sometimes mistaken for a human child.}

"Are you saying-" Wally started until May interrupted.

"Pinkie Pie evolved?!"

"I did?! Wow, I never knew I could evolve, but then again I didn't knew what I was before meeting Brendy, but oh wait! Serious time." Pinkie said getting into a fighter's stance.

"Makuhita use Focus Punch!" Brawly shouted as Makuhita focused.

"Quick while it's down, use Zen Headbutt again!" Brendan shouted as Pinkie slammed her head into Makuhita with the psychic energy, making him faint.

"Whoa, I'm surprised I lost! But Roxanne was right. Here, take this Knuckle Badge." Brawly said handing Brendan the badge.

"Thank you very much. Badge number two is ours guys!" Brendan shouted as Applejack, Pinkie, and for some reason, Celeste shouted with glee.

As the four of them exited the Gym, a man with silver blue hair awaited us. "Who are you?" the group asked.

"Oh, sorry for standing here. My name is Steven, a lover of many stones and fossils, and I heard Dewford Cave had some runes, would you four like to come see them.

As the Journey Continues!


	7. Episode 7

The four of our heroes are met with young man Steven Stone as they go to look at ancient ruins.

"So, Mr. Steven, what kind of ruins are we going to be viewing?" Celeste asked him.

"We will be looking at the ruins of the two legendary Pokémon of Hoenn. Groudon and Kyogre. About 300 years ago, these two had powerful items that allowed them to conquer who would control the land and sea. It was about 150 years after that in which various rings have been popping up all over the oceans of Hoenn."

[i]"Has it already been that long since that event?"[/i] Celeste thought. The five of them walked in and saw some men and women in Blue pirate gear.

"Wahahahahah! Look at what we have here crew?! We got us a champion, a bunch of kids and just the lady we were looking for!" The man in the front shouted.

"Just who the heck are you?!" Brendan shouted reaching for his PokéBall.

"The name's Archie my lad! Now that you know that, I'll be needing you kids to leave me and your lady friend here alone!" Archie said as Celeste got behind Brendan.

"It seems clear that Celeste doesn't want you." Wally said reaching for his PokéBall.

"We gotta do this the hard way, I see. Marsh'ems! Get ready to go!" May said releasing Marshtomp. Wally released Kirlia from his PokéBall and Brendan released Applejack.

"Mr. Steven, please guard Celeste, we'll try to handle this." Brendan said.

"You got spunk kids. I like that! But I have a schedule. Sharpedo, it's lunchtime!" Archie said releasing his Sharpedo. "Surf then Night Slash." Archie commanded making all three faint at once. "Bite on the pretty boy over there." Sharpedo then grabbed Steven and bit him, throwing him into the side of the ruins. "Can't run forever now can you? Dear Celly?"

"W-why are you after me? What have I ever done to you?!" Celeste shouted in a panicked tone.

"Ohho, it's not what you did, but what you will do for me! Sharpedo, Ice Beam on the Lass!" Archie said stopping Celeste's movement. "Use surf to wash them all out!" Archie said as the ruins began to flud as Brendan, May, Wally, Steven, and their Pokémon fludded away from the ruins.

"Damn, seriously? This is the guy I'm placing the world in? Let's just see a bit longer." A voice from the walls of the ruins said.

[hr]

We go to our heroes minus 1, on an abandoned ship.

"Ouchies. That hurt so much!" May said getting up next to her Marshtomp.

"Oh, man is everybody okay?" Wally said checking on his Kirlia.

"Yeah we're fine. Our team's gonna need a good rest though." Brendan said returning Applejack to her PokéBall.

"What happened to your friend?" Steven asked us as Brendan looked down.

"She's not here. Archie must've taken her. Man, I really hope she is okay." Brendan said as he started crying.

"Hey, calm down bud. From the weeks I've known you, you seemed to always have a plan. Besides, it's awkward for me to be the voice of reason here." May said attempting to cheer him up.

"Heh, you're right May. So how should we go about this?" Brendan asked.

"I assume they haven't gotten that far. At the very least to Slateport City. Maybe we can catch them there. We seem to be on Route 107. A quick Surf on my Aggron will get us there in 6 minutes at most!" Steven said calling on his Aggron.

[i]"Don't worry Celeste, we're gonna save you!"[/i] Brendan thought as the four moved towards Slateport City.

[hr]

"You'd better be prepared. Once Brendan and the others get here, you're in for a world of pain!" Celeste shouted as the rest of her body was frozen.

"What're those small fry gonna do? Tickle me? I'm obviously much stronger than those pipsqueaks anyway!" Archie began to gloat some more as his grunts went downstairs to avoid it. However Celeste noticed the small amount of heat on the side of her body as she saw Applejack trying to melt the ice.

 _"That's it Archie keep gloating as the knights have arrived to save the princess."_ Celeste thought as the last of the ice melted and Celeste jumped into Brendan's arms.

"Are you okay Celeste?" Brendan asked in a low voice.

"I am now, Brendan. But how will we get out?" Celeste asked. Brendan pointed towards two Skarmories by the window.

"Steven's Skarmories. Hurry let's go! Fluttershy's Sleep Powder won't last forever!" Brendan whispered as Celeste and Brendan and Fluttershy jumped on the two Skarmories and ran to the Pokémon Center.

"Thank Arceus you two are okay!" May said as Celeste and Brendan walked towards them.

"Thank you for your help in the rescue mission Mr. Steven." Celeste said bowing to Steven as the other 3 followed.

"Nothing to worry about. Anyways Brendan, I noticed you've been taking League challenges. I recommend taking on Mauville's Gym next. And who knows? Maybe you'll be challenging me in the future." Steven said walking out leaving only the four of us.

"I guess that's our next target." Wally said as May got pumped to get moving.

"Um Brendan?" Celeste asked getting his attention. "I would like to give this stone to you. It's a very special relic on my island. Please accept this." She said, giving him a redish purple gem.

"Nice. Thanks you Celeste. Anyways, let's continue moving." He said about to catch up with May and Wally.

"Yes, let's go!" Celeste said following the three of them. After the dangerous event at the ruins, our heroes continue their journey, this time to Mauville City, as the Journey Continues!


	8. b0ss

Hey everybody, it's Pcuspard here. Back at it again to once again abandon this story. I figured I owed an explanation to those that came from Fimfiction to fanfiction to finish this story.

Yeah, I'm kind of done with My Little Pony now. The writing has become worse in my eyes, and I just don't care anymore. I originally had this plan for Pokemon Solar Advanced Generation. Since this story won't be continued, I wanted to write my own actual Pokemon story without using the ponies.

So I'd like for you to stay tuned to my next Pokemon story: Pokémon Delta Emerald, with an all (Somewhat) new cast! (Not really)...


End file.
